That 70's Fic
by AtticusLegend
Summary: This is my take on the "That 70's Show" story timeline, should run a lot longer than the show and it involves two of my own OCs. Will include major scenes from the show slightly altered for new characters to be involved, but a lot of it will be fresh by me. Should be a T rating but that could change if the sexuality peaks at a certain point. Let me know what you think!
1. That 70's Intro

Author's Note and Greeting: Hey everyone, so this is my That 70's show fic, I'm trying to branch out of my video games fanfiction comfort zone and step out into new territory. So you may recognize the intro from the show, I felt it was better for my OC to grow up with the gang rather than be thrown in somewhere out of nowhere. That never worked for the writers on the show, mainly because the gang and audience never really clicked with characters like Randy Pearson. There will be two OCs however; one male and one female just to balance things out. Tell me what you think about the intro and I'll write more!

~AtticusLegend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or show related material. Except for my own OC's.

…..

That 70's Fic

November 18th, 1968

Adam Kenneth was the new kid at Point Place elementary in Point Place, Wisconsin. He was fairly average, or so he thought anyway, fair skinned and bright blue eyes, his light colored blonde hair waving in the crisp fall wind. His family moved here from Seattle, Washington after his father found work at an auto parts plant nearby. The new setting was okay, but he missed his friends from Seattle, everything here was so small and meek compared to the tall buildings and skyscrapers of the city of his past home, the spiraling trees and small town touch of Point Place was just so foreign to him.

He may have called it destiny that day when he noticed a short and dorky looking Eric Foreman running from an even shorter redhead. She had her fists balled up in the air and was screaming, for him to stop so she could beat the snot out of him. Just behind her was a boy taller than the both of them; he had a small brown fro on the top of his head and was chasing the pair.

Adam wasn't typically the type to get involved in other people's business, but he also had a strong sense of justice that often clouded his survival instinct. He could only assume that the duo was going to beat up the kid and his gut told him to help, so that's what he did he raced after the other kids yelling for them to stop.

Adam had to admit he felt for his neighbor being chased down the street, he wasn't exactly the cool kid in class and often got picked on by all the girls. Maybe, he thought, this could be a chance to make a friend?

Eric finally found himself in a corner by the Pinciotti house after making a bad right turn into the tall bushes separating the Foreman house and Pinciotti. He pushed himself up against the bushes panting heavily as his back stuck to the twigs behind him.

Donna closed in on him and Hyde was close behind.

"Time for an Indian Burn Foreman!" She yelled with excitement as she went for his arm.

"Back off Pinciotti!" Steven Hyde yelled as he stopped behind the pair.

Adam's eyes widened as he realized the other boy was there for protection, "Yeah Donna leave him alone, you already beat him up enough at school anyway!"

Donna looked back to see the duo staring her down, "Okay fine, jeez you guys are lame, whatever I got to go anyway my dad's calling for me."

She turned towards her house yelling back to Eric, "Catch you tomorrow Foreman!"

Foreman waited a second before deciding it was safe to emerge from the bushes, "Thanks Steven." He looked over at Adam, "Who are you kid?"

Adam was stunned that he didn't recognize him, especially since Adam was the only nice one to him in class, "My name's Adam, we are in Mrs. Murray's class together."

"Oh yeah, you're that quiet kid always sitting in the back that no one notices." Foreman giggled as if being a loner was something to giggle about.

Adam's eyes squinted at him in anger, it took everything in his power to not grab him by the arm and throw him into the Pinciotti house, "Right and this is coming from the guy who gets beat up by girls on an everyday basis."

Steven laughed, "Uh oh, Foreman ticked off the quiet kid."

"Well thanks anyway guys," Foreman answered as he shot a glare at Hyde leading them around the bushes back to his front yard. "The Pinciotti girl can punch really hard."

"No Problem," Adam answered.

"Yeah, if you want my advice, I'd say you should start fighting back and not letting girls stand on your head." Hyde informed the boy.

"Oh Honey, you're home!" The always cheerful Kitty came from the side door of her kitchen.

The trio of boys turned to see the short woman rush over to them, "Oh and you made friends, they're a little dirty though." She laughed as she licked and wiped her thumb on Steven's face.

"Oh come now Kitty, don't embarrass the boy." A young Red Foreman said from behind her, his head full of red hair as he approached from behind.

"I'm not his friend Mam, just a hired gun. Where's my quarter Foreman?" Steven asked as he held out his hand.

Eric revealed one shiny plated quarter and placed it in his hand, Adam raised an eyebrow at the strange gesture, unsure what to make of it.

"Well its nice that Eric made new friends, especially one so dirty." She laughed again her eyes squinting together as she did so. Then she snapped back to reality, "You know what's fun?"

…..

Before the boys knew it they were sitting in a bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles mortified, the three barely looked at each other and had grim looks on their faces.

"I can't help but feel like this is your fault Hyde." Adam started to whine.

"What do you mean; this was Foreman's Mom, not mine." Hyde answered as he only stared straight ahead.

Red stood over them with a frown that said, _What did Kitty do this time? _

"I'm sorry son," he said as he turned and left.

Eric turned away from his departing father to glance over at Hyde and Adam.

Hyde stared straight into Eric's eyes, "If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

"Ditto," Adam said quickly.

Eric thought for a moment before holding up a rubber ducky to Hyde in an effort to change the subject, Hyde reached up and smacked it away.

Eric slumped back into the bubbles again; embarrassed by his own Mother's overbearing Motherhood.

…..

Atuhor's Note: Okay I know things may have seemed weird because the boys ended up in a bathtub, but really it was a light hearted scene that is actually from the show. It shows how Hyde and Foreman met, so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to break in my OC. I wanted my Oc, like I said before, to come in early to be a part of the gang. The only realistic way to do this was to find a childhood scene from the past and this seemed to work best. Let me know what you all think, the next chapter will be much better since they will be grown up and relationships start to form.


	2. Chapter One: No Girls Allowed

Chapter One: No Girls Allowed

July 2nd, 1975

Years passed by as the boys left their childhoods behind, Adam and Hyde had gotten accustomed to hanging out in Eric's basement. In fact its where many of their misadventures took place, eventually they met Kelso at thirteen who only lived just down the street and before they knew it all four were never seen apart. From their awkward teenage years of middle school to their early years of high school they were always together.

It was another quiet night in the Foreman's basement where they once again sat in their circle, Hyde passing out their usual treat as they took their usual places. All seemed well for the group until the basement door swung open. The boys turned to see a young man about their age enter with Eric's mother, he looked awkward as could be and nervously stepped into the dim light of the basement.

Eric scrambled to cover the stuff with magazines as she approached the foreign kid, he was tan and had black hair he also wore brown levis and a blue sweater.

"Oh good I finally found you guys!" Eric's mother said as she entered, "Eric would you mind showing the new foreign exchange student around Point Place? His mother and father are away for the weekend and I really don't know what to do with him or what he's saying for that matter."

"Aww Mom we're kind of busy, maybe later." Eric argued as he turned back to his friends.

"Oh now, nonsense here let him into your little circle and I'll be out of your hair." She told him as she ushered him into the tight group.

With that accomplished she turned and left for the stairs as Hyde sighed, "Is Mommy coming back Foreman or can we get back to our lives?"

"I don't know, can we even smoke around the new kid? What if he squeals to my parents?" Eric whined as he held the magazines.

"If we're talking about the pot then all aboad! We did this in my old country all the time." His accent was thick, Adam couldn't quite place it.

"Well that's good enough for me," Adam interrupted as he lifted the magazines out of the way.

That was when the opposite door flew open from behind Adam's seat, in sprang a bewildered Donna and Jackie tagging just behind pulling Michael Kelso by the collar behind her.

Eric slapped the smoke from Adam's hands as they entered quickly letting the door slam shut behind them. Donna let herself fall next to Eric into the plush sofa and Jackie led Kelso around to the opposite side where they sat.

"What you guys up to?" Donna asked as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh we were just watching TV," Eric chimed nervously as their heads fell towards the TV before them.

Donna raised one eyebrow, "Eric the TV is off…"

"So I'm confused are we going to dive into the stuff or what? Hyde will you say something?" Adam interrupted.

"Yeah man he's right, are we going to hold back on the circle just because everyone likes to walk in every ten seconds?" Hyde asked as he placed his left foot onto the coffee table before him.

"Wait you guys were going to have a circle without me? Seriously what the hell?" Kelso whined before his attention returned to the TV, "Wait how were you guys watching TV if its been off the whole time?"

"Dummy, Donna just said that not ten seconds ago Michael!" Jackie complained as Kelso smiled at her correction.

"So you guys are smoking down here? Is that it?" Donna asked.

"Well, umm you know, just guys being guys you know?" Eric shrugged as he sank into the couch avoiding eye contact.

"No come on, what's up?" Donna pursued letting her hand fall on Eric's forearm.

"Ah, I see what's going on here; you're all having guy time!" Jackie shrieked as she pulled forward on Kelso's collar. "My Michael would never do that to me, I'm in on all of his friend time, he's not ashamed about having me around."

"Wait you're always in on his guy time?" Adam asked awkwardly.

Jackie leered at him from across the coffee table, "Yeah that's kind of weird." Eric laughed as he chuckled.

Donna looked away from the group obviously annoyed, "Well if you didn't want us here Eric then you could've just said so." She got up and headed for the door.

"Yeah that's right, no girls allowed!" Hyde yelled from his seat with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Yeah!" Kelso butted in laughing to himself, Jackie turned to him with her mouth wide in awe.

"Fine then you can just stay here if you want," Jackie dropped his collar and let him fall back onto the floor.

"Jackie, what the hell!" Kelso screamed from the floor.

"Hmph!" She scoffed as she raced after Donna to the door.

"Way to go tool!" Adam rode him.

"Screw you man, at least I'm getting some!" Kelso answered as he jumped to his feet and brushed his chest off.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa now, everybody just chill out, look Foreman its better that she's gone and the guys are home now. Let's do this, then you can go spill your guts to her later." Hyde laughed as he knocked the newspapers and magazines out of the way.

"Far out!" Adam cried as he picked up his share and took a long drag.

…..

_Ten Minutes later…._

…..

"Man I'm telling you guys, its been awhile since we could do this… with all the interruptions and girls and like responsibilities in our lives." Hyde said with a straight face.

"You moron Hyde, you have no responsibilities to speak of," Adam giggled as he watched the smoke dance in front of him.

The foreign kid spoke up suddenly, "Or lady friends!"

"OH BURN! He so got you Hyde!" Kelso yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hyde's smile dropped into an angry frown once again, "You know I've never been so down when I'm high, thanks a lot kid. Why are you here again?"

"I think I like this kid," Adam remarked as he let out another puff.

"Yeah you're not so bad kid, I have to admit you got me pretty good, but do it again and I'll break your legs." Hyde told him with the joint between his forefingers.

"You know I think he's not half bad, what's your name anyway?" Kelso asked.

"In my home country they call me,"

…..

Author's Note: Alright so that's the end of my first chapter for my 70's fic, I tried to include some of my humor and mix it with the show's humor, you have to really think about what the characters would do in this situation simply because they're so well developed before I could even get my hands on them. Let me know what you think as always as well as if you thought the characters were well fleshed in this chapter, that was my only real fear really was not giving these guys their personalities with only so much dialogue.


End file.
